I Lurrrrrrrrve You
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Sequel To Jingle Bell Rock. It's New Years and Sammy and Casey are following up with their tradition.


"Dammit, Sammy! WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Crapola… This isn't good. Billy got me and Sammy hooked on Mario Kart. So me and Sammy "borrowed" Billy's new game and are now playing each other. Sammy picked Mario for her and she somehow tricked me into being Princess Peach.

SHE TRICKED ME, I SWEAR.

The sad part… is that I promised myself that I would kick her ass. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.

BUT SHE'S IN FIRST PLACE AND I'M IN FIFTH PLACE.

I'm slowly catching up, but she's still way in the lead.

"Why did you want to be Mario, anyways?"

Sammy smirked as she concentrated on the small DS screen. "Because he has an epic moustache."

I groaned. "But why am I Princess Peach? I get that you want to be Mario cuz he's epic and everything, but why am I a _princess_?"

"Because you're pretty enough to be her."

"But I'm not blond."

She retorted, "But I bet you look good in pink."

"Can't argue with that… SHIT."

She won…

"I CALL REMATCH."

Sammy smiled. "So I can kick your peachy butt again?"

I snorted. "We'll see, Sammy dearest."

She started the game again and I pushed the A button and sped off. Sammy was in first place for about five seconds before I pulled in front of her. Her eyes widened. "Dammit, Peach!"

"Told you I'd win."

"Hush up. It's not over…"

_**Three laps later**_

We're in our final lap and I'm in first place while she's in a close second place.

Sammy looks a bit worried, but then it turns into a calculating evil grin. The finish line is in sight, and so is my pride.

"Casey?"

I glance up at Sammy. "Yes?"

She swoops forward to kiss me roughly. In one second, I forget all about Mario and Peach and the entire game. All I think of is Sammy and that her lips are on mine. Mine, and not Joe's.

But then an Italian, computerized voice drags me back to reality. _"Thanks so niicce!"_

I rip my lips away from hers and look down at my DS.

Mario won… and Peach is in second place.

OHHHHH HELLLLLLLLL NOOOOOOO…

I look back up at her and yell, "You cheated!"

Sammy smirked, "Noooo… I just kissed you. Can't I kiss my boyfriend?"

I looked at her accusingly. "Cheeaaater. I'm not playing anymore, you cheat."

Sammy pouted playfully. "But don't you like the way I cheat?"

"Yes, but I think we should play a different game."

She tossed aside her DS and jumped into my lap.

"You wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

"Anything you wanna see."

She smiled evilly. "Anything?"

That's how I ended up watching _The Help._

I groaned. "Is this a chick-flick?"

She shoved me. "No. It's an inspirational, courageous and empowering story about very different, extraordinary women in the 1960's South who build an unlikely friendship around a secret writing project- one that breaks society's rules and puts them all at risk. "

"Lovely vocabulary, Sams. I assume you're reading it off the back of the movie case? Can we just watch Spiderman?"

"As epic as Peter Parker is… Mary-Jane is a fucking whore. I can't take her bullshit. First she's with that big jerk named _Flash_. What kind of name is Flash, anyway? Then she's with Harry, with some Edward Cullen haircut. And then she's all 'I've been so lossst! It's PETER that I TRULY love!' Then she ditches him in the third movie and throws herself at Harry again."

"Okaaay, lets watch your inspirational book-movie. I guess this is better than _Titanic._"

_**DIVIDING LIIIIINE BRAAAAHS. I KNOW THIS IS CRAP, BUT ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING…**_

Oh my God… "That movie was fucking amazing. LEND ME THE BOOK."

Sammy laughed. "And you scoffed at this movie. Who's scoffing now?"

I shoved her lightly. "You didn't tell me that the maid tricked that Miss Hilly into eating her shit. I wouldn't have scoffed if you did."

Sammy leaned into my shoulder. "I loved how Celia sent Hilly that check and made it out to _Two Slice Hilly_ since Hilly ate TWO SLICES OF THE MAID'S SHIT."

I wrapped an arm around Sammy. "The only thing I didn't like was that Stewart and Skeeter broke up over such a stupid reason. Sammy?"

"Yeaah?"

"Promise me that we'll never break up like that…"

She sat up alert. "Break up like what?"

"Over a stupid reason that can be worked out."

She jumped onto my lap. "Never. That goes for you too, Case." She buried her face in my chest.

She murmured," Bad actor."

"What? You don't mean me, do you?"

Sammy chuckled. "I'm talking about Spiderman. Another reason why I'm not in the mood to watch it. Tobey Maguire is good as a nerd. But he's a terrible actor."

"Sammy, be nice. Acting takes skill. Not everyone is as epic as me." I joked.

She rolled her eyes. "You want hot chocolate?"

"That depends. If I get a milk moustache, will you wipe it off like in those cheesy romance films?"

She ignored that and walked into the kitchen.

She called, "You want marshmallows?" just as the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?"

"Only for you, Sams." I sprang from my seat to answer the door. And why shouldn't today be completely shot to hell? Freaking JOE is at the door.

I glared at him. "You have ten seconds before I send you back to the deepest pits of hell."

Sammy asked, "Casey? Who's at the-"

She stopped dead at the sight of Joe. She just stared for a few seconds. "Why don't you just walk around downtown Iraq in an Uncle Sam costume, your death would be quicker."

Joe stepped past me towards Sammy. "Sammy, please. Listen to me… You can't just throw all those years together down the drain. All those happy times… I love you, Sammy. And you love me. C'mon… you know you want some of this-MOTHERFUCKER!"

That loud outburst was caused by Sammy's foot connecting with Joe's… ahem, area. The place where the sun don't shine. In the groin. In the balls, really.

Joe was clutching his, uh, family jewels and Sammy pushed past him. She grabbed my arm and held on tightly. She whimpered quietly, "Casey…"

That was all I needed to hear. I dragged Sammy to the couch and when I had made sure that she would stay, I went back over to the bastard that hurt her and grabbed his arm. I pushed him against the wall and made sure he was looking me in the eyes.

"If you don't wanna be _fed through a tube for the rest of your life, _I suggest you drag your ass away from here and never come back."

I _think _he was listening. If he wasn't, it was because he was still in pain from when Sammy kicked him in the balls. But he listened to me. He left.

Sammy was half-asleep on the couch. I smirked. "Is Sammy bored without the amazing Casey to entertain her?"

"Shuuddup. The hot chocolate is on the counter, can you bring it here?"

"Gosh, you really love hot chocolate. Did it totally kick your ex-boyfriend's ass for you?"

Sammy frowned as I handed her the hot cup. "Casey, I appreciate you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Sammy. But do you know how much I love… this hot chocolate? Its just so… chocolatey…"

I admit it. I wussed out. I wanted to tell Sammy that I loved her. How happy she made me, how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her… but she would've been so freaked out. I couldn't lose her…

She looked down into her cup… "Sooo? Question time. You ask first."

"When… when did you realize that you liked me?"

She turned a bright red. "At Brandon's pool party, the summer of the condors."

I raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, you make me seem like a creeper, since I've liked you ever since that first day of school. And what a coincidence that you start liking me when you see me for the first time with no shirt on. Okay then. Your question?"

She suddenly looked really uncomfortable. "When me and Cricket ran into you and Billy and I was…you know… half dressed, you weren't…looking while I was dressing, were you?"

To that question, I pushed her onto her back and pulled her shirt up to past her belly button. I traced my finger along the S-shaped birthmark that I saw on her stomach all those years ago. Her eyes widened.

"Ca-sey! You _were _looking! How else would you know that scar was there?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to, really. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She groaned. "Caseeeeey… I'm going to pretend you weren't a total pervert when you saw me half naked."

I leaned over to kiss her cheek lightly. "It was your fault anyway. You're too beautiful for your own good."

She blushed. "Ever the charmer."

"My turn, Sams… You really like me, right? You're not just going out with me to get rid of Joe, are you?"

She looked stunned and hurt like she couldn't believe that I would think that. I suddenly regret my question.

"Is that what you think, Casey? I'd never do that to you. Ever. Do you really need me to prove that to you?"

"No! Listen Sammy, I'm sorry. That was a stupid question. I shouldn't have asked that. But, that little doubt will alwas be there because I really don't understand why someone as amazing as you would even consider someone like me."

Sammy laughed. "Casey, you make me sound like some kind of goddess. I'm anything but that. I have so many flaws, _I _should be doubting why you want to be with me."

She leaned forward to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Casey, can I ask you a favor? Will you stay here overnight?"

"Why?"

"I-"

"Are you afraid that Joe will come back?"

Sammy blushed. "No, actually, I just wanted you close by…"

"Of course I'll stay Sammy." I took a sip of hot chocolate and burned my tongue. "HOLYMOTHERFUCKER THIS SHIT IS HOT."

Sammy laughed at my expression. "That's your own faaault." She leaned forward and kissed me again.

"Suddenly the pain has stopped. Kiss me again?"

She shoved me and asked, "My turn for questioning." She blushed. "How far did you get with your last girlfriend?"

My eyebrows flew up. "Lissa?"

She nodded.

"We only went out for a month, Sammy. Nothing really happened."

"What happened then?"

"Just kissing, Sammy. It's not like I actually cared about her."

She hit my shoulder. "How could you just lead her on like that?"

I snorted. "You led Joe on for years, don't hit me. My question. Why are you asking me about Lissa?"

Gone are the blushes. She went pale. "I-I just- I didn't, I mean…"

I grinned. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I _was, am, and always will be _jealous of anyone who has you for a boyfriend."

"I don't think it's mentally possible to be jealous of yourself. Because I don't want anyone but you."

She just looked at me. "My… question. Uh- Do you… never mind. Casey Anthony. Guilty or innocent? I swear to God, Acosta, if you say guilty you're gonna end up like Joe."

I raised an eyebrow. "Single?"

"No. Unable to make babies."

My eyes widened. "She's guilty, of course."

She smiled. "Good boy."

I really did think Casey Anthony was guilty so I got lucky there. " My turn. When-" I glanced at the clock. "Holy shit, it's 3:05 am. Why the hell don't you feel sleepy, there's my question."

She suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Which is weird, because that shouldn't be a bad question…

"Sometimes, Joe would sleep over. He had some lameass excuse of something being wrong with his apartment. But I wouldn't go to sleep right away. I didn't need him doing crazy shit while I slept. Soo I would stay up late…all the time. I guess I caught insomnia or something."

"Sammy, you need to sleep. When do you usually fall asleep?"

She shrugged. 'Usually around five in the morning."

"Don't you have any sleeping pills?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I tried them once. But they don't work. I just get really loopy and high and then it wears off and I'm still awake."

I walked over to her bathroom and opened the cabinet to find a whole bunch of pills. Like A LOT. I picked one at random and read the label. "Sammy, why is heart medicine in here?"

"It was Grams'. There's nothing in the bottle, I just keep it to remind me of her. My stuff is on the bottom cabinet."

I grabbed the sleeping pills and brought them over to her on the couch with a glass of water. When I made sure that she drank it, I pulled her into my arms and had her lie down. "I'll stay right here with you if you still can't sleep, okay?"

She nodded into my chest.I looked down at Sammy in my arms. Why was it so hard for me to tell her that I loved her? It shouldn't be surprising if I wanted her to be mine since we were in _middle school. _We were going to college, why should it surprise her if I love her?

"Caaaaaaseeey. Caaseey, will you kiss me? Kiss meee, please?"

Ammy looked up at me with a silly smile on her face. Ahhh…she must be loopy off the sleeping pills. But who am I to deny my beloved Sammy? I gave her a peck on the cheek. She scowled at me. "Ca-sey! Kiss me on the lipssss."

She didn't wait for a answer. She craned her neck so she could kiss me on the lips. When she pulled back, she had a content smile on her face. "Your lips are soooo soft and warm. And your eyes look pretty."

"My eyes look _pretty?"_

She giggled. "Yeshh…" she slurred. She might pass out soon. "Mm. Caasey, I lurrrve youuu."

I think my eyes just about popped out of my head. "What? What did you just say, Sammy?"

She ignored me and asked, "Why don't you love me, Caasey? Aren't I purdy enough like Lissa? She was so pretty…"

"Sammy! Sammy, what did you say before?"

"I said that I lurrrrrve youuu." She slurred. Then her eyes closed.

Lurrrrve? I really hope that means 'love' or I'll kick myself for what I do next.

I shook her awake. I really shouldn't have done that. She was about to get a good night's sleep for once.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "You have ten seconds to explain why you woke me up before I sell you on Craigslist as an alarm clock."

"I love you, Sammy. I love you so much. I… I just wanted you to know that. Sorry for waking you up, but you went all loopy at first and said some stuff. I didn't want you to go to sleep, thinking that."

"What…what did I say?"

I scrunched my mouth up. "Sammy, Lissa isn't prettier than you. Never was, never will be. And I don't care about what you look like. If you got into some horrible accident and you were disfigured, I wouldn't care. Because I love you."

Sammy grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me on top of her. She smiled at me. "I love you."

I smirked. "Last I heard, you lurrrrrrve me."

She laughed and put one hand on the back of my head and pulled me down to meet her lips. I murmured against her lips, "God, who cares about the New Year when I have you?"

Sammy chuckled. "We didn't even count down to the new year. We fail epically."

"But you lurrrrrve me. That's a win."

Sammy chuckled softly. She sounded tired. "Happy new year's, Case."

And she fell asleep in my arms.

**A/N: If I don't get any reviews, I will track all of you down and Princess Peach will throw a squid at you. Its 4:03 in the effing AM that I'm typing this up. **

**TWO SLICE HILLY X) Dudes, you need to go watch The Help. AND GO READ THE BOOK CUZ CELIA TOTALLY BEAT UP A NAKED DUDE WITH A POINTY STICK. I fucking lurrrrrve that movie.**

**Ohhhh and I kinda stole the word 'lurrrrve' from (Imma just call you sammy4ever/Chrissy cuz I can't remember your FF name =/) sammy4ever's old formspring. If you don't know what a formspring is, please go Google it, cuz it's late and I'm not in the mood to answer it. Cuz some bastard is annoying me. Sooo, I hope sammy4ever doesn't mind that I used 'lurrrrve'. I just really liked that word :)**

**Go thank xXSammyKeyesxX for constantly reminding me on FB to type this up. Now go bug her to update. :)**

**I reeaally hope you guys have a happy new year. This year has sucked so I hope 2012 will be a good one. Lalalalala…**

**So I hope you guys review. Since it's gonna be the new year, can you gimme some song recommendations? I listen to anything, really, and I wanna hear something new. I listen to crazy shit x)**

**Make my year with a review. Love you guys :D**


End file.
